Existencialismo
by T. Lecter
Summary: Eu poderia trair a organização, mas preferi trair a mim mesma e lutar pelos objetivos deles. Até que ponto isso valeu a pena, eu não sei. Konan's POV Betada por Motoko Li!
1. Prólogo

**Existencialismo**

_A Naruto fanfiction_

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

_**Konan POV's**_

_-_

"_Tantas direções você pode seguir sem rumo  
sem olhar pra trás esqueça as partes mal vividas!  
Enquanto existo ainda penso, sonho e não desisto  
que em algum lugar eu vou chegar pra ser feliz...eu sei!"_

_-_

_-_

Homens... Quanto mais convivo com eles, mais tenho a certeza de que não preciso de um.

Não fosse a companhia silenciosa de Pain, eu certamente me fecharia em meus origamis e esqueceria dessa idéia egoísta e masculina de ter o mundo a seus pés, embora eu mesma ache isso sedutor.

Meu nome é Konan e minha sina é suportar as palavras de baixo calão e as conversas cansativas sobre dinheiro, lutas, treinamentos e vingança. O que pode querer uma mulher que divide suas horas com os oito dos homens mais procurados do mundo? Eu sei o que _Eu_ quero e garanto que a última coisa da lista é permanecer com eles.

Passo dias e noites em claro, visualizando a libertação, o fim desse martírio insano e constrangedor. É tão cansativo ter de me trancar a sete chaves antes de tomar um banho e vestir minhas roupas e mais ainda ter de fechar os olhos quando eles, despudoradamente, passeiam quase nus pelos corredores.

Acho que não é necessário passarmos tanto tempo juntos, mas Pain diz que se nos separarmos, existirá a chance de um deles nos trair. Eu não discordo, afinal, são procurados por crimes contra suas vilas, famílias, amigos... Pessoas sem princípio algum a defender. Apenas ganância, ganância!

Penso que não foi tão ruim Kakuzu e Hidan tombarem. Era apenas dois fanáticos, cada um por seus vícios: dinheiro e religião. Até quando coisas tão distintas caminharão lado a lado? Hidan vivia gritando ser imortal e Kakuzo orgulhava-se dos seus cinco corações... Mas eu indaguei a eles certa vez: de que serve a imortalidade e cinco corações, se jamais se dobrariam a viver um amor, um sonho, uma alegria?

Seria uma eternidade inútil.

Não acredito que haja uma pessoa que seja de todo mau. Assim como não há ninguém que seja completamente bom. "_As pessoas têm camadas_", já dizia meu antigo mestre. E, confesso, às vezes sinto a falta dele, não pela sua sabedoria, mas pelo seu senso de humor, coisa bem ausente na Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki..." Lua vermelha. Nome conveniente para uma organização criminosa que raramente ataca durante a noite... Que ironia. Como podem todos saber a nosso respeito, mas ninguém ousar nos capturar? Somos assim tão... ruins? Ou seríamos, como diz Pain, superiores?

O fato é que me fazem falta as piadas fora de hora e um discreto laço de amizade que antigamente eu vivenciei. Hoje, o laço mais próximo que tenho com alguém é uma cumplicidade vil, e o sentimento mais forte em meu peito é o de escárnio e nojo.

Você não sabe como é insuportável receber convites sujos de "noites sem dormir" ao lado de um deles. Posso citar apenas dois ou três que nunca me invitaram a tal coisa. E desses, tenho minhas dúvidas quanto ao caráter e ao gênero... É deveras complicado para tantos homens viverem sob o mesmo teto com uma única mulher. A saída para seus corpos é, ou procurar uns aos outros, ou esquecer do gênero de bom cavaleiro e partir para uma cantada suja pra cima de mim.

Sei que, na maioria das vezes, devem procurar uns aos outros, mas eu não ousaria perguntar a nenhum deles sobre seus assuntos pessoais, seria muita falta de princípios de minha parte.

Diabos... Como se "princípios" fosse algo exigido na Akatsuki.

Uma organização que visa o poder, a glória, dinheiro, não pode estar realmente preocupada com os princípios da única dama da equipe. Meu problema, no entanto, não é com meus princípios ou boas maneiras, nem tampouco com a sexualidade dos meus companheiros. Meu problema é estar acompanhando os ideais de um, antes amigo, agora, vice-líder, que quer conquistar o mundo, e ainda repete esse desejo como num filme infantil.

Eu queria apenas retomar a minha história, cuidar das pessoas que gosto e esquecer desse passado triste que compartilhamos, vendo as pessoas que amávamos morrerem pelas mãos de ninjas, assassinos e ladrões.

Pergunto-me se não seria melhor fugir e deixar de lado toda essa absurda idéia de dominação. Recuperar o tempo perdido e esquecer dessa tal Akatsuki, mas é tarde demais para mim. Desistir agora seria receber minha ordem de execução e sei que Pain, mesmo tendo crescido comigo, não hesitaria em matar um traidor.

Preciso ser forte para suportar mais cantadas, mais convites e mais homens passeando quase nus pelos corredores, para garantir minha existência.

Existência... Agora percebo que faz tempo que deixei de me ver como "viva". Eu apenas existo e é tão vazio saber disso e não poder reagir. Que sentido há em existir apenas? Sem um objetivo claro que não seja atender as necessidades de alguém que muito se admira? Isso não pode se chamar "vida".

Mas meu sonho louco continua... Eu queria poder acordar no meio dele.

Estou pronta para mais lutas, mais sangue, mais perdas. Só não estou preparada para a derrota. Embora toda essa ambição me seja inútil, eu não quero decepcioná-los. E nem por serem meus amigos, mas por estarmos todos empenhados num mesmo ponto.

Derrotarei quem quer que seja e esmagarei atéos meus princípios se necessário para provar meu valor a todos esses homens que compartilham comigo essa sina.

A minha missão, mesmo que covarde, é derrotar aquele a quem um dia chamei de mestre... Jiraya-sensei...

Talvez você me veja como uma traidora, mas, na verdade, eu estou defendendo os ideais da minha equipe, então... É ele quem está contra mim e eu não estou lhe traindo, estou apenas... existindo.

Quero retomar minha vida, do ponto em que parei.

Eu quero viver.

**N/A:** _Mais uma pro Aldebaran Black \o/ haha. Adorei escrever, me fez entrar um pouco mais no mundo da Konan (odiei esse nome), sem falar que a Akatsuki é maravilhosa! Um berço de fics! Não sei se vai ter continuação, mas quem sabe? Bjos!_


	2. Café da Manhã

**Existencialismo**

_A Naruto fanfiction_

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

_**Konan POV's**_

_-_

"_Nas garras da águia, nas asas da pomba, em poucas palavras  
no silêncio total... no olho do furacão, quanto vale a vida?"_

_-_

**Café da Manhã**

_-_

Antes de derramar minhas lamentações, eu devia contar mais sobre minha convivência com os rapazes, embora essa experiência não seja assim tão emocionante.

A Akatsuki era um berço de idéias e planos até pouco tempo atrás. Ouso dizer que era mais interessante estar ao lado de estrategistas discretos do que dos alardeados que são hoje.

Há alguns dias, éramos nove e _Ele_ não estava ainda conosco. Pelo menos, não estava com todos nós.

Se quiser saber quem é este de quem eu falo, bem... Ainda é cedo demais para depositar aqui um nome de tamanha importância. Mas Pain tem grande respeito por essa pessoa e eu tenho um grande respeito por Pain.

Voltando ao assunto, ainda éramos nove e sabíamos que a nova missão não seria tão fácil. Tanto é que Deidara e Sasori foram enviados para realizá-la, eles que, em minha concepção, eram dois dos melhores da equipe na época. Tinham que pegar o Shukaku, o Bijuu de uma cauda, que, para a nossa infelicidade, estava selado no corpo de um Kage. Era ousadia demais adentrar uma vila e levar embora o seu líder e mais: matá-lo em seguida.

Depois daquela missão, a Akatsuki mudou.

Todas as manhãs, os nove tomavam café juntos e, por ordem de Pain, não era permitido falar sobre as missões, as vitórias, fracassos ou lutas esporádicas. Devíamos apenas saborear a comida e respeitar aquele momento. Esse era, para mim, a melhor parte do dia, pois era o único momento em que eu não precisava ouvi-los se gabando por algum feito glorioso - glorioso ao menos na visão deles próprios.

Durante o café, costumávamos falar da primavera, do amanhecer ou pôr-do-sol e até nos elogiávamos por qualquer leve mudança nas roupas ou cabelo. Parecíamos até amigos, mas não éramos.

Àquela manhã, no entanto, havia algo mais além de chá e biscoitos... era o silêncio. Sasori fora morto por uma anciã e uma ninja médica. Não havia ninguém triste naquela mesa, mas todos estavam em silêncio. E, a partir dali, eu sabia que a Akatsuki jamais seria a mesma.

Os nervos estavam à flor da pele, mesmo que nenhuma palavra fosse proferida. Deidara apertava os dedos e rangia os dentes, não sei se segurando o choro ou apenas o desejo de vingar a morte do seu companheiro. Eles eram os únicos que, de alguma forma, apreciavam a arte de forma exagerada, como se fosse uma religião.

Deidara dizia que a Akatsuki era uma equipe de artistas. Apenas Sasori concordava com ele.

"Não posso ficar calado!"

Eu sabia que ele não poderia. Mesmo não amando Sasori, ele o admirava sim e não falar daquela perda era deveras difícil para qualquer um de nós. Lembro-me, porém, do que disse Pain a ele:

"Então vá gritar longe de nós."

Pain já fora mais delicado, confesso. Eu posso compreender seus sentimentos, mas não vou dizer que o apóio completamente. Deidara, pelo menos naquela ocasião, tinha o meu apoio.

"Sasori-danna está morto! Quer que eu finja que nada está acontecendo? Hm? Quem de nós aqui vai fingir que nada está acontecendo além de você?"

Aquela explosão nos olhos do artista me era familiar, o desejo de vingar a morte de uma pessoa querida... Há muito que eu não via algo assim e jamais imaginei que era Deidara que me mostraria aquela expressão depois de tanto tempo.

"Se não pode ficar calado, ao menos aceite que nós não compartilhamos a sua dor."

Algumas vezes, eu odeio o Itachi. Essa foi uma delas.

Mesmo sendo ninjas, ainda somos humanos, não somos? Então, por que não respeitar o que há no coração de cada um? O fato daquele homem de olhos estranhos não entender essa dor era óbvia! Matar sozinho toda a família é obra de um psicopata.

Psicopatas é o que todos nós somos afinal.

"Pain, permita que Deidara fale ao menos hoje sobre o que aconteceu."

Foi uma sugestão tola a minha, admito. Mas eu precisava expressá-la para poder sentir-me mais leve e, de certa forma, mais amiga daquele jovem quase a chorar.

"Deidara-sempai precisa de lenços?"

Rir era algo pouco comum na Akatsuki, mas não parecia um problema ao nosso, digamos, novo integrante. Ao morrer, Sasori abriu um buraco na organização e era um bom momento para _Ele_ entrar. Disse que se chamava Tobi e assim foi chamado por todos. Mas aquele senso de humor era incabível em várias situações que apareciam e, no primeiro dia dele na equipe, já conquistara a apatia de quase todos.

"Tobi," era a voz mansa de Pain. "não seja inconveniente. E Deidara, não seja tão sentimental se não quer que todos aqui pensem que você e Sasori dividiam muito mais que a sua arte."

Pôde-se ouvir o riso de Tobi, mesmo que este fosse quase um sussurro, assim como se pôde ver o olhar nauseado com que Deidara o mirava. Agora eu sabia, a morte de Sasori não era um incômodo apenas para ele, mas para todo o grupo. Se um forte oponente como o manipulador de marionetes fora morto por duas kunoichis, imagine se nações se reunissem contra nós agora?

Para a Akatsuki, a morte era um sinal de fraqueza. E Sasori, ao invés de deixar amigos tristonhos, deixou aliados revoltados com ele, como se sua morte fosse uma forma de traição.

Aquela manhã não foi agradável, assim como as outras que se seguiram também não foram. Era um tempo sombrio e nós jamais imaginamos que um Bijuu teria se tornado tão importante para dois países ao mesmo tempo. Dois Jinchuriki haviam se tornado amigos e agora aquele laço de amizade que antes eu idolatrava tornara-se nada além de um estorvo para nós.

Ichibi, Kyuubi... Teríamos mais problemas em torno destes dois Bijuus.

O primeiro talvez fosse o menor deles, mas seu recipiente, aquele garoto... Ele não precisava do Shukaku para ser perigoso, eu percebi nele um poder que veio não de um Bijuu, mas do seu próprio corpo. Era como um ímã a puxar a areia para si, tanto é que, mesmo depois de morto, uma armadura lhe protegia com coragem.

Ele nunca precisou daquele monstro. Era nada além de um peso dentro de seu corpo e, agora sem ele, imagino que seu potencial se eleve, visto que a mesma assassina de Sasori o tenha trazido de volta à vida.

O segundo, Itachi o definiu como "aquele que mais gritar, o que lhe atacar de frente", e, de repente, eu me pus a lembrar de meu antigo sensei... Impulsivo, hiperativo e barulhento. Um contestador.

Um garoto que possui o maior dos Bijuus no corpo não pode ser inofensivo. Mesmo que sua personalidade contradiga a sua força, eu sei que existe muito mais nele do que simplesmente a Kyuubi.

Teríamos problemas dali pra frente e tínhamos consciência disso.

"Konan," ouvi a voz de Itachi a me chamar. "se em algum momento Pain quiser enviar outra pessoa para buscar a Kyuubi, por favor, faça-o mudar de idéia."

"E que poder tenho eu sobre Pain?"

"Não me interessa," notei que sua voz oscilava. Aquilo me deixou curiosa. "só quero que fique bem claro que _eu_ buscarei a Kyuubi quando fora a hora."

_Quando for a hora_... não sei o que se passa na cabeça de Itachi, mas as palavras dele, naquele dia, me levaram a diversas conclusões e todas eram, estranhamente, contra a Akatsuki. Talvez eu esteja procurando um traidor entre nós e acabe vendo traição nos olhos de todos, mas eu sinceramente não consigo confiar em Itachi.

O que ele quer com a Kyuubi, eu não sei. Mas espero que não haja intenções contrárias as da Akatsuki, pois ele é um oponente forte e tê-lo como inimigo, até para nós, seria perigoso.

Alguém que destruiu o clã mais poderoso do país do fogo não é uma pessoa com quem devemos nos inimizar.

Preferi não contar sobre aquela conversa a Pain e, até agora, não sei se fiz bem ou mal. Mas vou manter meu silêncio...

-

-

**N/A**: _"Meu sonho louco continua... eu queria poder acordar no meio dele."_ Frase usada no primeiro capítulo, e ela NÃO me pertence XD Na verdade eu a ouvi no anime Gravitation! Um Yaoi super fofo (quem não viu, por favor veja haha). Eu simplesmente adorei a frase e a adotei como bordão (pelo menos de vez em quando). Então, daí vocês tiram de onde eu pego a inspiração!

Devo acrescentar que é bem provável que não haja romance nessa fic. Eu quis ir mais pelo lado dramático do que pelo romântico. Konan é um personagem misterioso, e Pain, nossa... É o mistério Master! Então, deixarei pra usar de romance numa fic futura talvez, mas nessa, fica nisso mesmo. Bjos.


	3. Preces

**Existencialismo**

_A Naruto fanfiction_

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

_**Konan POV's**_

_-_

"_Somos quase livres,  
isso é pior do que a prisão"_

_-_

**Preces**

_-_

Hidan costumava passar horas falando de Deus e não raro eu o via de joelhos, entoando alguma canção religiosa. Canções estas que me tranqüilizavam às vezes e me assustavam por outras. Um exemplo claro é quando ele cantou certo dia algo sombrio, que jamais saiu da minha cabeça:

"Jashin, receba minha alma quando eu não mais puder apunhalar outros corações, receba meu espírito quando meu corpo lhe for inútil e a carnificina já não alimentar meu desejo humano e receba também as almas de todos os que eu sacrifiquei em teu nome, mas estas, eu lhe peço, as mantenha longe de mim."

Senti um arrepio na espinha e quase gritei de terror ao ouvir sua voz desvanecer nos corredores escuros. Pain me perguntou o que eu tinha e tocou meu ombro. Bem ali, eu deixei o medo de lado e apenas balancei a cabeça num sussurro.

"Não é nada..."

Quando Zetsu voltou ao centro de reuniões e disse que Hidan e Kakusu estavam mortos, eu duvidei. O maior orgulho de Hidan era sua tão amada imortalidade e a sua técnica que posso dizer que era assustadora.

Mas Kakuzu morrer, era não estranho, mas assustador. Afinal, de que serviram seus cinco corações? E quem teve poder o suficiente para estraçalhar aos cinco? Um Jinchuriki. _O_ Jinchuriki.

Lá se foram mais dois membros de nossa organização e aí ficou claro que não podíamos mais subestimar os ninjas de Konoha. Aí, bem aí, eu senti uma ponta de medo. Não por mim mesma, mas por Pain. Talvez seja tolice minha, afinal, ele nunca perdeu luta alguma. Mesmo assim, me preocupo com ele e quase inutilmente, afinal jamais recebi retorno.

Da última vez que eu chorei diante dele, recebi uma tapa forte no rosto e jamais imaginei que ele faria algo assim. Minha ingenuidade morreu junto ao nosso velho amigo... que agora...

Depois da morte de Hidan e Kakuzu, uma nova surpresa: Orochimaru havia sido morto por ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, irmão caçula de Itachi. Este fez um silêncio absoluto ao saber da notícia. Pergunto-me por que não o matou quando teve chance, mas, no fundo, algo me dizia que lhe faltou coragem para matar o irmão que amava. Por outro lado, me recuso a acreditar que Itachi possa amar alguém. Outras pessoas, no entanto, talvez também pensem assim a meu respeito e eu amo, ou amei, não sei.

Pain disse certa vez que estamos ligados à Akatsuki de todas as formas possíveis e, antes de pensar em realização pessoal, temos que alcançar os objetivos da organização. Isso me desanima. Pain é a única pessoa que tenho na vida e eu sequer consigo ainda chamá-lo de amigo. E essa situação é a prova de que eu morrerei Akatsuki.

Um dia antes de voltar a Konoha, Hidan me convidou a ir ao seu quarto. Neguei veemente, ele, no entanto, riu ironicamente debochando de mim:

"Relaxe, eu gosto de cabelos loiros."

Quase sem querer e num gesto maldoso meu, lembrei de Deidara e seus traços levemente afeminados. Senti-me suja por pensar algo assim dos dois e, para me redimir de mim mesma, segui Hidan até seu quarto. Eu nunca tinha entrado nos aposentados de nenhum deles, excerto por Pain, onde há algum tempo eu costumava ir para conversarmos e faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso...

Hidan era um fanático e não precisava conhecê-lo muito para saber. As paredes do local eram ornamentadas com pinturas excêntricas, todas em tinta vermelha. Bem, até aquele instante, eu acreditava ser tinta.

Acima da cama, alguns amuletos ao redor do nome "Jashin" e, ao lado, penduradas. estavam estranhas ferramentas de tortura e auto-flagelação. Bem a cara dele, um sádico, um masoquista.

"Paredes negras, pinturas em tinta vermelha... um gosto estranho."

"Tinta? Você é engraçada Konan." Riu, num deboche. "Isso é desenhado com sangue." disse, apontando uma figura na parede.

"Seu sangue?" minha voz oscilava levemente.

"Você não é tão ingênua." sentou na cama e retirou uma cruz de ferro de debaixo do travesseiro. "Deve saber que um ser humano normal não possui esse excesso de sangue no corpo."

"Céus... Hidan, isso é doentio! Usa o sangue de vítimas para embelezar o seu quarto?"

"Não confunda as coisas." seu olhar impassível me fez sentir um arrepio na espinha. "Não são vítimas, são sacrifícios; e não são para embelezar, são para agradar a Deus."

Evitei entrar em contato com qualquer detalhe que fosse daquele lugar. Depois de ouvi-lo, me pareceu que todo o quarto era um caldeirão de sangue humano e, se eu fosse mais perspicaz, teria percebido logo que entrei o cheiro estranho que vinha das manchas vermelhas de sangue.

"Quero que me ajude, Konan." me ofereceu a cruz e eu a peguei, mesmo estando nauseada. "Se eu não voltar de Konoha com vida, alguém precisará pregar a religião de Jashin em meu lugar."

Divulgar uma seita masoquista estava deveras distante de meus objetivos. Mas eu o ouvi até o fim.

"Você é ainda a única ajuizada dessa matilha de loucos." eu tratei de incluí-lo na sua lista. "Fique com esse amuleto, ele abre a porta do meu quarto. Se eu voltar, você me devolve, se não... seja minha sucessora".

"Não compartilho da sua fé. Nem tenho pretensão de me converter a ela, ainda menos divulgá-la."

"Veja isso como um último pedido."

"Pretende morrer para aquelas crianças?"

"Pretendo matá-las. Mas não sei que planos tem Jashin para mim." mais uma vez, odiei a sua religião. "Propague a minha fé, Konan".

Observei o metal frio que estava em minhas mãos e, notando a necessidade dele, balancei a cabeça numa afirmação, mas era óbvio que eu jamais colocaria uma cinta de silício na minha perna, nem oferecia sangue humano como sacrifício a esse deus estranho que ele adora. Pelo menos aquela cruz gélida, eu a guardaria para Hidan.

"Faça uma prece comigo então." exigiu, colocando-se de joelhos ao lado da cama. "É como uma iniciação à minha religião. Depois dessa prece, você estará comprometida com _Ele_."

Eu o olhei com ironia e demorei a me prostrar perante a cama. O olhei de lado e notei traços de satisfação marcarem um sorriso.

"Repita tudo o que eu disser." ordenou, passando então a ditar seu catecismo. "Jashin, magnânimo... Senhor da destruição e devorador de pecados... Aceite minha alma como prova de minha obediência eterna e ensine-me a ser um de seus soldados na luta contra a fraqueza do sangue de alguns humanos. Conceda-me a graça da imortalidade e faça-me capitão de teus exércitos."

Não sei se ele notou, mas eu apenas remexi os lábios e não repeti sequer uma palavra daquele discurso fanático. Em seguida, ele pediu que eu depositasse sobre a cruz que me deu uma gota do meu sangue para selar o compromisso. Cerrei meus olhos com desaprovação e permiti que ele próprio furasse a ponta do meu dedo indicador e manchasse o metal mórbido.

Saí com pressa daquele ambiente, pois sentia que o cheiro de sangue que as paredes exalavam já começavam a embrulhar meu estômago. Não falei mais com ele até a hora em que ele partiu para a sua morte: Konoha.

Kakuzu, diferente de Hidan, não era comunicativo e seu único bem precioso era realmente o dinheiro do qual tomava conta. Se ele pudesse viver por mil anos com dinheiro o bastante para alimentar seu vício de poder, ele viveria.

Ele nunca se dirigiu diretamente a mim, não sei se por respeito ou por falta de interesse em mulheres. Simplesmente, ele era mais ligado ao seu ouro do que a qualquer pessoa no mundo. E eu sei que ele está na Akatsuki apenas por isso, pela idéia de sermos um bando de mercenários antes de termos o mundo inteiro sob controle.

Uma vez, uma única vez, eu me dirigi diretamente a ele e arranquei raras duas linhas de sua voz. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje.

"Kakuzu, o que faria se um de seus corações lhe fosse arrancado?"

"Eu arrancaria o coração de quem o tivesse tirado de mim. E o faria engolir."

"Ouso imaginar como faria isso."

"Se continuar falando, lhe faço uma demonstração em primeira mão".

Não foi o medo que me fez parar de falar, mas sim o desprezo que senti por ele. E não nego minha satisfação ao saber que todos os cinco corações foram esmagados. Embora minha face tenha mantido a serenidade, uma voz caçoava dele dentro de mim "E como arrancará o coração dessa pessoa, hein, Kakuzu?"

Estávamos em sete agora.

Depois da reunião, Deidara e Tobi partiram em busca de Sasuke... Que tolice...

-

-

**N/A:**_Estou simplesmente amando escrever os pensamentos de Konan! Além do que, estou seguindo o mangá! Bem, sugestões são bem-vindas! REVIEWS PLEASE!_

_AH! Explicando minha idéia, pretendo escrever o que Konan fala da cada um dos membros da Aka, então... Acho que pode dá certo, né? Kisses! Adios!_

_Quanto ao Cap, falar de Hidan é fácil pra quem gosta! E eu, gosto muuuito dele! Acho um disperdício de personagem matar o pov oda Akatsuki assim tão fácil! --(corta os pulsos)--_


	4. Lágrimas do Artista

**Existencialismo**

_A Naruto fanfiction_

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

_**Konan POV's**_

_-_

"_Quantas bocas se fecharão  
quando a bomba beijar o chão?"_

_-_

**Lágrimas do Artista**

_-_

Deidara era um garoto impaciente e afobado. Acho que essas características se acentuaram com a morte de Sasori, pois ele foi o primeiro a demonstrar um forte desejo de encontrar Uchiha Sasuke e matá-lo.

O artista é um inimigo antigo do Sharingan, assim como era Orochimaru, seu antigo parceiro. Ao saber da morte dele, decidiu que enfrentaria o seu assassino. Não por amizade ao Sannin, mas por realização pessoal. Acho que foi aí que ele errou.

Não imaginei que Deidara cairia para o irmão de Itachi, mas também não subestimei o poder dos olhos daquela criança. Conheci Itachi quando ele também era uma criança e nunca pude subestimar a sua técnica. Exatamente por isso, sei que o Uchiha mais novo é ainda mais forte.

Bem, voltando a Deidara, imagino que ele usou esta luta como pretexto para parar de pensar na morte do seu Danna.

Era fim de tarde quando eu o vi sentado sobre a relva, a contemplar o luar. Aproximei-me silenciosa por trás dele e notei seus olhos brilharem na direção do horizonte crepúsculo. Agachei-me e percebi lágrimas sorrateiras que certamente foram espalhadas pelo rosto numa frustrada tentativa de serem enxugadas.

Chorar também não era um hábito comum entre nós da Akatsuki.

Não fiz perguntas nem insinuações, apenas o acompanhei em silêncio, olhando o dia chegar ao fim e, quando finalmente isso aconteceu, ele sorriu, mirando o meu rosto e, depois de alguns segundos, resolveu quebrar o silêncio instalado entre nós.

"Sasori-danna gostava muito da lua," Sua voz meio rouca segurava o choro. "ele dizia que nenhum luar era tão belo quanto o da Suna, mas que ele preferia viver com uma simples lembrança dela, do que arriscar vê-la uma última vez e morrer nas mãos dos ninjas de lá. Hm..."

"Esperto ele." Comentei, oferecendo-lhe um lenço que sempre levo sob a manta negra.

"Eu nunca imaginei que ele realmente pudesse morrer nas mãos daquelas kunoichis, hm..."

"A morte nos prega peças. E quando a gente se dá conta, quem mais se ama jaz morto em nossas mãos."

"Não estou falando de amor, hm." Não havia irritação na sua voz, mas notei que eu estava sendo repreendida.

"Desculpe, não quis ser inconveniente."

"Konan-san, para onde acha que vão os mortos?" Seu questionamento me pegou de surpresa. "Acha que existe mesmo isso de céu e inferno? Hm?"

"Isso te preocupa?"

"Penso que Sasori-danna merece um lugar melhor do que esse para aproveitar a sua eternidade."

"Então..." refleti por um instante, buscando desesperadamente uma forma de consolá-lo. "Acredite que Jashin o está recebendo".

Eu não quis de fato propagar a religião de Hidan, mas achei que seria justo para a sua alma que ao menos o nome do seu Deus não fosse esquecido por todos ao fim de tudo e, pelo que pude ver nos olhos de Deidara, parecia ter dado certo. Ele sorriu serenamente para mim e colocou-se de pé ao meu lado.

"Se Hidan estivesse vivo, estaria agora fazendo uma prece para Jashin, em nome de Sasori-danna, hm..."

"Certamente que sim."

"Não sou bom com orações, então, Konan-san, se tiver uma forma de se comunicar com Jashin, diga-o para cuidar bem _dele_, hm?"

Aquele fora seu o último pedido.

"Verei o que posso fazer, Deidara." Eu o vi tomar distância devagar e, num repente, lembrei-me de pedir desculpas por Pain, mais uma vez. "Desculpe por aquele dia no chá, aposto que a intenção de Pain não era ser grosseiro."

"Você é doce." Foi um comentário aleatório. "A intenção de Pain-sama era ser grosseiro. No entanto, eu não me importo, afinal, tratarei de esmagar o próximo inimigo nem que para isso eu precise esmagar o meu próprio coração. Então, todos esses malditos interesseiros reconhecerão o poder da minha arte. Hm."

Eu o reconheci. E, atendendo o seu desejo, logo depois da sua morte, orei por ele e por seu Danna, assim como orei por Hidan e Kakuzu. Para isso, tive de lutar contra os meus inúteis princípios e usar aquela cruz manchada com meu sangue para entrar no quarto do sacerdote de Jashin e, prostrando-me diante da sua cama, orei com palavras distantes para que suas almas não fossem esquecidas. E... se Jashin realmente existia e fosse justo, como dizia Hidan para mim, que pudesse cuidar das suas almas e, quem sabe, acalmar as nossas para que essas não se perdessem na imensidão dos pecados desse mundo.

Acabei por atendendo aos últimos pedidos dos dois. A Deidara, apresentei a religião de Jashin, como pedido de Hidan, e fiz uma prece pela alma de Sasori, como me pediu o artista.

Foi _ele_ quem nos disse que Deidara estava morto. E não fiquei surpresa ao saber que a sua morte fora quase que premeditada.

"_Testar_" o poder de Sasuke, _ele_ disse. Era impossível conter a minha desaprovação, mas eu me mantive calma e em silêncio, observando Pain a ouvi-lo atentamente. O poder de Madara não podia ser questionado, apenas respeitado.

Madara... nome precioso e perigoso demais para que o lance assim de repente. Então, como ele pediu, vou continuar chamando-o de Tobi e vou continuar achando ridículas as piadas fora de hora... até não sei quando.

Não poderei mais ouvir as preces do sacerdote, nem as explosões do artista e jamais poderei de novo questionar a razão de tantos corações à Kakuzu... Não sinto a mínima falta deles. Mas lamento por todos terem morrido sem chegar a atingir os seus objetivos, fossem eles pessoais ou do grupo.

"Deidara é um tolo" Comentou Pain, ao caminhar na direção de uma gruta. "e Itachi provará ser mais ainda, se também perecer diante do irmão."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Nós dois vamos pessoalmente pegar o bijuu de nove caudas."

Naquele momento, eu entendi a insistência de Itachi em querer pegar a Kyuubi, pelo menos em parte. Ele talvez soubesse que Pain iria acabar querendo ele mesmo ir buscá-lo, tomando como referência as perdas da organização.

"Mas... e quanto a Itachi? O que pretende fazer a respeito dele? Essa missão pertencia a ele, não é?"

"Itachi é um tolo. Deixe que ele busque o irmão. Se voltar com vida, bom. Se não, não será um problema."

"Deixe-o trazer a Kyuubi antes. É justo, não?"

"Eu digo o que é justo, Konan."

Convencê-lo não seria fácil. E eu sequer sabia o porquê eu faria isso, afinal um pedido de Itachi não é para mim tão importante a ponto de eu fazer de tudo para obedecer. Não, eu não ia insistir com Pain, era inútil demais.

"Mas essa pessoa... na chuva..."

"Segure-o por um tempo. Eu não pretendo demorar."

Aqui, bem aqui, eu passei a lembrar de toda a minha história na Akatsuki. Pois foi bem aí que parti para rever depois de anos, meu mestre Jiraya.

Bem aqui, estranhamente, lembrei de Itachi. Não por motivos pessoais ou preocupação. Apenas lembrei, assim como me lembrei de todos os outros, assim como contei o que aconteceu até este presente momento, mas o estranho não foi apenas lembrar-me dele e sim do que eu lembrei.

-

-

**N/A: **_Ah, confesso! Eu me senti atraída por Itachi/Konan! Mas nem ferrando que vou colocar isso na fic né? Afinal, é só uma alimentação para nossas imaginações férteis sobre a Akatsuki! Bem, Deidara era um dos meus preferidos dentre os Akas e confesso minha revolta quando o vi morto! Maldito Kishimoto! (rima sem nenhuma intenção)_

_Espero que a fic esteja ainda agradando e prometo ainda mais capítulos! Pensei em um para cada Aka e fim, mas depois, pensei que poderia ir além, bem... Veremos! Por enquanto, agradeço a quem está acompanhando e a quem mandou reviews! Mandem mais caramba! Se não tenho remuneração, pelo menos deêm um apoio moral! huahua_

_Beijinhos pra todos! _


	5. Laços desnecessários

**Existencialismo**

_A Naruto fanfiction_

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

_**Konan POV's**_

_-_

"_Quando olho nos seus olhos  
Eu me perco no tempo, nem sei o que dizer"_

_-_

**Laços desnecessários**

_-_

Se eu tivesse de escolher em qual dos rapazes eu confio mais, Itachi seria certamente a última escolha.

Das poucas vezes em que nós conversamos, eu sempre acabava por ficar com um pé atrás. É o tipo de pessoa que não me inspira confiança em nenhuma ação que pratique. Já cheguei até a pensar que ele nunca cortou totalmente os laços com a sua antiga vila.

Seria uma tolice.

Numa noite qualquer, antes que eu me recolhesse, fui abordada de forma indecorosa pelo Uchiha, acho que foi quando comecei a duvidar das suas intenções na organização.

"Dormir sozinha deve ser triste."

"Fale por você mesmo."

"Sou o último Uchiha descente que resta nesse mundo."

"Então, não resta nenhum." Zombar dele naquela situação me pareceu conveniente, embora fugaz. "E essa sua mania de se auto-afirmar é tão ridícula! Eu não imaginei que um Uchiha precisasse disso."

"Fala como se soubesse muito sobre nós."

"Por que usa o 'nós', já que é o único, como você mesmo disse?"

"Eu jamais usei a palavra 'único'." Verdade, ele disse último. "O último descente. O último que valha a pena ser contado como um autêntico Uchiha, o único que mereça ser chamado Ninja de Elite."

"Guarde esses títulos para a sua vila. Aqui, você é apenas Itachi."

"Se fosse apenas Itachi, garanto que eu não estaria aqui. Assim como você não estaria aqui se fosse 'apenas' Konan."

Seu tom de voz era inalterável e, mesmo com as minhas jogadas, ele não se intimidava. Era como se conhecesse antecipadamente todas as minhas respostas e isso me incomodava profundamente.

O pior de tudo era que ele estava certo.

"Vou me recolher."

"Não quer mesmo companhia?"

"O que deu em você?" alterei minha voz, deixando óbvia a minha apatia. "Se é o último descente da sua raça, mantenha seu respeito ao menos!"

"Respeito?" seu sorriso era irônico e incômodo. "Konan, um Uchiha não se mistura com uma, como foi mesmo que você chamou? Ah sim, 'raça', não se mistura com uma raça inferior. Não creio que se acha desejável o suficiente para corromper o respeito que um autêntico Uchiha tem por seu sangue. Eu não me corromperia me aproximando de alguém como você."

_Alguém como eu?_ Era o que eu queria perguntar, mas sabia que eu não me agradaria com qualquer que fosse sua resposta e sabia que não seria agradável. Mas algo naquela frase me incomodou mais do que suas ofensas diretas: foi seu respeito pelo sangue Uchiha.

Se ele realmente matou a todos de seu clã, por que estaria agora oferecendo respeito e ideais machistas sobre esse nome? O que Itachi esconde eu não sei, mas sei que tem alguma coisa.

"Pareceu muito interessado em me acompanhar. Acha que demonstrar respeito por seu nome vai apagar a proposta ridícula que me fez?"

"Proposta? Quando eu propus algo a você? Não seja pretensiosa. Você precisa de bem mais que um belo corpo para seduzir um Uchiha. Ofereci-lhe companhia, jamais propus nada indecoroso. Afirmo que isso apenas existiu em sua cabeça fértil e indecente."

Eu odeio Itachi. E não por subestimar a minha inteligência, mas por debochar dos meus tão preciosos e inúteis princípios. Eu quis matá-lo.

"O que há com você?"

"Um poder incompreendido e uma espera cansativa. Nada além. Tenha uma boa noite."

Aquilo me irritava profundamente. A forma educada de se despedir, mesmo depois de ter ditado palavras tão grosseiras e egoístas. Se me fosse permitido, eu chamaria Itachi para um duelo direto e não por capricho, mas por honra.

Mas confesso ficar curiosa... O que ou a quem ele estava esperando? Eu ainda não sei. E não quero morrer antes de descobrir.

A história do Clã Uchiha é obscura e cheia de mistérios complexos. Sequer compreendo a necessidade de estudá-la, como faz Pain. Mas sei que tudo gira em torno de nossa trajetória atrás dos bijuus, em especial àquele Jinchuriki de Konoha.

Depois da morte de Orochimaru, Itachi tornou-se ainda mais estranho a meu ver. Talvez seja exagero da minha parte e eu apenas esteja implicando com ele, mas sei que há algo mais. O fato de o seu irmão ter matado o mestre dos selos estava o incomodando. Ninguém da Akatsuki seria tolo para não ter notado isso.

Kisame segredou-me, outro dia, que Itachi tinha passado muito tempo na chuva de Pain. Eu quis perguntar diretamente a este último se eles estavam a se comunicar através dela, mas quem sou eu para entrar assim nos assuntos dele? Apenas uma companheira fiel que lhe segue desde a infância. Isso não é importante para o Pain.

Não consegui conter parte de minha curiosidade e acabei por quebrando várias vezes a regra que nos foi imposta, sobre jamais ficar interrogando ninguém a respeito do seu passado. Mas que outra coisa há para se fazer nesse lugar? Treinar? Pensar na morte? Não pode ser! Há vários homens misteriosos compartilhando de um mesmo espaço comigo, eu preciso no mínimo saber quem são!

"Itachi," interpolei certa tarde. "por que destruiu o seu clã?"

"Pain parece bem inteirado sobre os Uchihas. Pergunte a ele, já que são tão próximos."

Proximidade era algo que há muito não existia entre eu e Pain. "Quero ouvir a sua versão, não a dele ou a que ele ouviu."

"Eu quis testar o meu poder, nada além disso."

Matar toda a família para testar o poder? Ele poderia ter sido mais criativo, por que essa versão, sinceramente, não me convenceu. Poderia ter dito que foi para passar o tempo, para se livrar de todos de uma vez por todas, por vingança, mas... testar seu poder? Que idiota testaria o poder contra a própria família? Um Uchiha? Clã de elite de uma das vilas ninjas mais poderosas? Não... eles não matariam uns aos outros por um motivo tão profano.

"Se queria apenas testar seu poder, por que não o fez com outro clã que não fosse o seu?"

"O meu era o mais poderoso."

"Mas era a sua linhagem! Sangue do seu sangue!"

"Exato." Afirmou, sem oscilar. "Se eu, que era da família, não sentiria falta, por que os outros sentiriam, não é?"

Que desumano, pensei. O fim de um clã inteiro deu-se por causa de um simples capricho de um adolescente? Não... deve haver um motivo maior ocultado por aqueles olhos. Algo deve ter acontecido naquele clã e talvez Pain também não soubesse ainda.

"Sente saudades da sua mãe?"

"Se fosse para sentir saudades, eu não a teria matado, não é?"

Que pergunta tola a minha. Os sentimentos fraternais daquele jovem foram obliterados por seu próprio poder! Não há outra explicação. Itachi me dá medo.

Ah, sim, devem estar se perguntando o que eu lembrei que tanto me chamou atenção.

Me foi absurdo ver Itachi chorar. Pois bem, mais ainda foi ver o próprio Itachi secar suas lágrimas ao entrar no local onde costumamos tomar chá. Ele quis disfarçar, mas havia uma tristeza contínua presa em seus olhos. Pela minha falta de intimidade com ele, não perguntei o que tinha, mas, mesmo sem que eu pedisse, ele se explicou.

"Você nunca foi atormentada por uma lembrança assustadora, foi, Konan?"

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu não respondi. Itachi não sabia nada da minha vida e eu não estava disposta a lhe contar.

"Não pense nisso como lágrimas." Disse, ao apontar o líquido que umedecia seus cílios. "Pense nisso como uma conseqüência incômoda."

"Se fosse para chorar, por que os teria matado, hein?" perguntei mais por deboche do que por astúcia e, sem querer, acabei mesmo sendo astuta.

"É mesmo, por quê?"

Mas eu confesso que não entendi esse último questionamento, por mais que tentasse. Não sei se ele foi irônico, se foi cômico, se apenas me intimidou ou se simplesmente não deu importância ao meu deboche. Eu estava muda e não o compreendia.

Fora Itachi, o único membro da Akatsuki que mais me intriga, é certamente Zetsu.

-

-

**N/A**:_Não, o Itachi não é Ero. Ele é um Uchiha! Haha! Bem, confesso ter estanhamente me interessado por Itachi/Konan, mas como eu já afirmei, não vou usar de romance nessa fic! Quero apenas buscar o lado intimo de cada personagem. Deixei claro que o próximo capítulo é sobre o Zetsu, e não faço idéia do que vou escrever sobre ele! Por quê? Poxa... ele é uma planta! _

_Inner: O que há de errado em ser uma planta?_

_Err... mudando de assunto..._

_Eu deixo clara minha simpatia pelos Uchihas, com exceção do Sasuke, amo Itachi, Óbito e agora Tobi/Madara/Xuxa/Cid Moreira. Mas enfim, por mim o Itachi matava todo mundo e Naruto chegava ao fim \o/ uhahuahua Ta, deixemos minhas idéias absurdamente absurdas de lado!_

_Hiei! Queridaaa eu adorei a idéia de passar a fic pro inglês --olhinhos brilhandos-- você me ajuda? Fico honrada! Vamos então aos MSN's da vida! **ppbmello msn . com ** quem mais quiser fique a vontade para adicionar e conversar sobre fics, animes e outras cositas más! Estou online ao meio-dia e depois das 18:00hs! Ah, e às vezes pela meia-noite! Muito raramente, mas estou._

_Hyzhaaa te amo menina lindaaa _

_Hehe... até a próxima pessoal!_


	6. Defesas

**Existencialismo**

_A Naruto fanfiction_

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

_**Konan POV's**_

_-_

"_Hora do show da flor insensível que se consola na insolação  
Lentamente descarga, tornando-se vazio, pesar de todos os dias"_

_-_

**Defesas**

_-_

Eu poderia me questionar milhões de vezes sobre o que dizer a respeito de Zetsu e tenho certeza que em todas as tentativas eu sairia sem sucesso.

Todo aquele silêncio e aqueles olhos sempre atentos a tudo e a todos... Ele não é alguém a quem se deva irritar, mas também não aconselho uma parceria.

Um shinobi experiente que abriu mão dos prazeres carnais, tomando para si uma aparência esdrúxula e feia, uma carapaça externa nada humana que o defende de tudo que possa vir do exterior, desde olhos curiosos até projéteis pouco potentes, e uma interna que o torna impassível a perguntas, sentimentos e emoções.

Sentir medo não é uma característica minha e Zetsu não me passa essa idéia assustadora de ser humano, aliás, nem sequer o chamo humano, mas sim um mutante, como outro da Akatsuki, vulgo Kisame, e mutações voluntárias são mais agradáveis que assustadoras. Admiro Zetsu-sama. Não pela sua aparência, óbvio, mas pela sua decisão fria de tê-la.

Numa manhã vazia qualquer, logo depois da morte de Sasori e bem antes da morte de Deidara, Zetsu estava monologando entre as flores de um jardim de margaridas. Nunca gostei de margaridas, não sei se pela cor extravagante ou pelo seu aroma amarelo. Arrisco-me a dizer que seu aroma é sim amarelo.

Em seu monólogo – que, sinceramente, mais pareceu uma conversa entre ele e suas flores sem graça – algumas palavras me passaram despercebidas enquanto que outras me bateram com força aos ouvidos.

"Que problemas irá nos causar? Hein?" e fez silêncio, sussurrou algo inaudível a mim e aumentou de novo a voz. "Falar demais pode ser um grande problema... criança tola!"

"Zetsu-sama?" roubei-o de suas companheiras e insinuei um sorriso fraco que mal enfeitava meu rosto. Na verdade, mal podia ser chamado sorriso. "Onde está o..."

"Tobi?" Interrompeu-me, como se já soubesse que eu acabaria por pronunciar um nome ainda proibido para a organização, mas não creio que Zetsu já soubesse. Pain confiava tanto nele assim? Ele mal confiava em mim, que o acompanho há tanto tempo! Mas eu não diria o outro nome de Tobi, não naquele instante.

O mutante à minha frente foi mais rápido. Não posso deixar de acreditar que ele sabe mais do que aparenta. "Aquele pentelho deve estar catando brinquedos por aí."

Com aquela conclusão, abandonei minhas desconfianças. Pain, na presença dos outros, poderia sim fazer pouco caso de Tobi e suas gracinhas, mas quando apenas eu e ele estávamos juntos, o tratava com um respeito considerável.

Posso então imaginar duas coisas: ou Zetsu apenas deduziu que eu estava a procura de Tobi ou ele sabe da verdadeira identidade do mesmo e imagina que eu não.

Até que ponto Pain está manipulando essas pessoas? E a mim mesma? Não sei... Nem estou em posição de questioná-lo.

"Sim, Tobi." respondi com segurança, sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação. "Não o vi ainda e temo que ele fique por aí, perturbando a paciência de alguém."

"O garoto pode ser inconseqüente até certo ponto, Konan, mas ele não age por ignorância."

"Parece admirá-lo."

"Pelo contrário, eu o abomino." afirmou, criando em mim uma grande interrogação. "Qualquer um que esconda seu rosto por pior que ele pareça, é abominável para mim."

"Posso perguntar o por que disso, Zetsu-sama?"

"Olhe para mim, Konan. Pareço realmente alguém que aceitaria uma máscara?"

_E aquilo não era uma?_ "Sinceramente, não."

"Ele me deixa curioso quanto a muitas coisas e sua presença me é incômoda por diversos fatores."

Que fatores seriam? Eu não precisava perguntar. Àquela altura, quanto menos eu soubesse, melhor seria para mim. Não era uma questão de auto-proteção, mas sim uma escolha simples para me manter longe dos conflitos internos. Afinal, eu não queria ficar contra e nem a favor de ninguém, mesmo que em uns eu pouco confiasse. Neutralidade era mais seguro que entrar num combate.

"O que sabe sobre ele?" Talvez, com essa pergunta, eu não parecesse suspeita.

"Sei que ele é uma cabeça-oca. Não há futuro para uma criança como ele na organização."

Suspirei num estranho alívio. Senti-me de certa forma feliz apenas por imaginar que talvez ainda fosse a única de confiança integral de Pain... Não sei por que, mas aquilo era importante pra mim. Sentir-me única, sentir-me útil para ele. Não era por amor, nunca foi. O amor é um sentimento que já não faz parte de mim, se é que já fez um dia e morreu junto de quem me proporcionou senti-lo.

Mas não estou aqui para falar de um passado inútil.

Zetsu ainda estava na minha presença e lançou um olhar desinteressado para a flor que carrego em meu cabelo, analisou-a por alguns segundos e, com uma certa displicência, me criticou:

"Está murchando." e apontou, fazendo com que eu erguesse meus olhos, como se eu fosse ver algo acima de minha testa.

"Oh.. que descuido o meu..."

"Não chame de descuido, chame de crueldade."

Eu não chamaria. Que mal há em levar uma flor nos cabelos? Seria um crime tão pior que matar dezenas de shinobis? Aos olhos de Zetsu, sim.

E por falar em seus olhos... são admiráveis pelo poder e discrição que possuem. Nosso melhor espião... numa camuflagem estranha e certamente incômoda para ele mesmo.

"Vou voltar para os meus aposentos..."

"Há algo de estranho em sua voz, Konan."

Se havia, nem eu mesma poderia dizer o que era. Eu estava insegura com todos os acontecimentos recentes e, mesmo que mantendo minha segurança, um espião tão experiente como ele ia facilmente notar minha inquietação.

"Minha voz continua a mesma, Zetsu-sama. Se me der licença..."

"Eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de machucá-la se isso se fizesse necessário." ao dizer isso, pôs-se de costas e voltou a monologar, agora sem deixar que eu ouvisse suas palavras.

Ir embora era a atitude mais certa a ser tomada, mas tenho uma teimosia insistente que me impede de ouvir certas coisas e deixar sem resposta.

"Pain não pensaria duas vezes em matá-lo se você fizesse tal coisa."

"Fala como se eu fosse fazer isso sem o consentimento dele. Não seja ingênua, Konan. Pain sabe tanto quanto eu que aliados e inimigos não permanecem juntos e ilesos por muito tempo. Se há algo lhe incomodando, torço para que não seja nada que lhe jogue para longe dos nossos objetivos. Caso contrário, é o próprio Pain quem vai cuidar de você e sua existência. E mais... não pense que ele se preocupa tanto assim com você."

Por pior que parecessem aquelas palavras pronunciadas dando as costas pra mim, todas elas faziam sentido, em especial a sua última frase. Pain... quando ainda era chamado Nagato talvez se preocupasse comigo e com Yahiko... Oh... Yahiko... Esse nome me traz doces lembranças... Então, como Pain me fez jurar um dia, devo esquecer esse nome para que ele não me faça lembrar de novo.

O passado pode ser tortuoso às vezes, devo deixar de lado essa nostalgia e não fazer com que as palavras de Zetsu passem a ter algum sentido. Sou membro dessa maldita organização e devo mostrar que vivo apenas para ela agora.

Vivo? Não... Zetsu não falou em vida, mas em existência. É isso, eu existo apenas para a Akatsuki e ter uma razão tão fútil para existir não é de fato viver.

Pain eliminaria qualquer um que se opusesse a ele. Minha existência pode se tornar um estorvo caso eu comece a alimentar sentimentos nostálgicos.

"Zetsu-sama, conheço a minha posição e suas palavras não me ferem. Sou de longe a mais fiel a Pain de toda a Akatsuki."

"Se você diz, então não precisa rebater minhas desconfianças, ou pode acabar por aumentá-las."

Seria justo para mim ouvir tamanhos absurdos e calar-me para manter minha imagem inalterável de braço direito do chamado líder? Não, não seria. Mas era necessário e eu faria o que fosse para não ter de falhar como parceira do Nagato...

Preciso então esquecer que ele teve esse nome um dia. Pain, Pain, Pain! Até quando terei de fingir que não vivi um dia? Até quando terei de fingir que não vivo mais?

Trair a Akatsuki me libertaria de duas formas diferentes: primeiro, eu estaria vivendo, ia dizer tudo o que penso de todos eles! Segundo, Pain não eliminaria só uma existência vazia, mas a de uma mulher que fez questão de viver finalmente apenas para traí-lo... Ele ia me impedir de viver, isso seria o mesmo que afirmar que eu estava viva...

O furo nessa idéia é que eu jamais o trairia.

"Com licença, Zetsu-sama."

Pensar em Pain era doloroso pra mim. E Zetsu parecia saber daquilo como ninguém. Zetsu sabia me deixar triste apenas por revelar de mim um lado que eu mesma não conheço. Um lado que sofre, que duvida, que está inseguro.

Ah, Pain... Até quando?

-

-

N/A: Bem, o Aldebaran me deu a idéia de deixar esse cap pro final... é, realmente a conclusão desse capítulo foi bem conclusivo... Mas eu quero terminar de forma diferente... Talvez com uma interrogação, mas será diferente dessa... O próximo capítulo vai ter Pain/Pein! Eu adoooro ele! Toda aquela frieza e tal... bem, aguardem e confiem! Acredito que posso fazer um final bem mais interessante (espero eu) que esse aqui seria. Por isso, até o próximo pessoal!

Hiei meu bem! Vc me adicionou o ême ésse êne? haha XD é que ainda nem falei contigo nem nada XD

Bianca querida! Minha parceira de futuras fics! Agradecendo suas idéias para esse cap e nossas longas conversas no messenger! Adoro tu mulecaaa beijos!

A todos os outros, eu queria ter disposição para responder uma a uma todas as reviews, mas como além da preguiça constante, me falta tempo o suficiente para isso, agradeço de forma geral a todos! E juro que leio todas com muito carinho! Milhões de beijos a todos e mandem reviews!

* * *


	7. Fidelidade

**Existencialismo**

_A Naruto fanfiction_

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**_Konan POV's_**

_-_

_"__desate o nó que te prendeu a uma pessoa que nunca te mereceu. Desate o nó que nos uniu num desatino um desafio__"_

_-_

**Fidelidade**

_-_

Na adolescência, éramos Nagato, Yahiko e eu. Sempre com ideais maiores que a nossa força, com sonhos maiores que o mundo que nos rodeava. Eles eram a minha fortaleza, me ajudavam quando me sentia fraca, me faziam sorrir quando aquela destruição ardia em meus olhos.

Havia uma cumplicidade e amizade tão forte entre nós que seríamos capazes de tudo para proteger um ao outro... Mas algo aconteceu... Algo maior que nós e a nossa amizade... Um novo sentimento tomou conta daqueles olhos... os olhos de Nagato.

Era como se o poder do Rinnegan estivesse possuindo a sua mente e, aos poucos, a de Yahiko também. Não demorou muito até nascer Pain... Uma união sublime e magnífica do poder daqueles dois. Os olhos dos seis caminhos do chakra... Os olhos que tem o poder de destruir com uma crueldade intensa.

A união dos olhos de Nagato e as habilidades de Yahiko, isso era Pain. E onde antes eu encontrava refúgio, passei a encontrar apenas um mortal desejo de adquirir mais e mais poder, por um objetivo gigante, perigoso e exagerado. Ele queria o mundo.

Tornei-me uma coadjuvante ainda mais desnecessária. Minhas habilidades não se igualavam às de Pain, talvez nem às de ninguém da Akatsuki...

Akatsuki... Nunca poderei chamar essa organização de "equipe". Somos um bando de ninjas com objetivos semelhantes e não triviais.

O que de fato queria Sasori? Alguém se preocupou com isso algum dia? O que queria Deidara depois de ver o companheiro morto? O que queria Hidan ao me passar aqueles ensinamentos sobre Jashin-sama? E Kakuzu... por que ele queria tantos corações? E... Itachi... Por que ele tem objetivos tão secretos e estranhos? E Kisame? Kisame é um dos lendários espadachins da vila da Névoa. O que o trouxe até aqui? Por que aqueles sete espadachins se voltaram para objetivos tão sombrios?

Quando perguntei a ele o que o trouxera até a Akatsuki, a resposta não foi tão diferente do que foi a maioria das outras.

"É um problema meu, Konan-san." Apesar de seu ar autoritário, Kisame era um dos membros que menos conflitava na Akatsuki. Sempre sorrindo, tranqüilo. Até mesmo durante as lutas mantinha aquele ar de diversão. Talvez por se sentir superior a todos, ou por considerar o seu companheiro um líder perfeito.

"E Itachi, qual o objetivo dele?"

"Se não lhe conto nem mesmo sobre mim, como espera que eu revele qualquer coisa sobre Itachi-san?"

"Mas você sabe?"

"Isso... também é um problema meu, Konan-san."

Era justo. Um espadachim deve ter os seus princípios e segredos. Aliás, todo mundo tem! Mas por que tantos? Não há mesmo confiança nos membros da Akatsuki? Eles não podem confiar um no outro? Ah é, princípios são inúteis aqui!

Que tolice a minha... a regra básica é: Se um de nós morrer, se preocupem apenas em salvar o anel e deixem o corpo para trás.

No final era apenas isso, como um jogo onde as cartas são facilmente substituídas.

É mais ou menos assim que Pain passou a me tratar, como uma peça descartável. Mas me mantém ao seu lado por que sabe que eu, assim como ele, quero um mundo melhor para se viver e sei que não há ninguém com um poder maior que o dele para que possa cuidar e governá-lo.

Conheço as minhas fraquezas... Mas não conheço as de Pain. Talvez conhecesse as de Nagato ou as de Yahiko... Mas Pain? Não... Não acredito que ele possa ter alguma. Com aquele ar de superioridade, aquele olhar penetrante e de tamanho domínio, ele era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa! Até se aliar a Madara...

Madara... uma história sombria a dos Uchihas, não? Depois da conversa com Itachi, não precisei me conter ao interrogar Pain sobre o que ele próprio sabia sobre os Uchihas.

"Madara tem o Sharingan que roubou do irmão. Ele é... o Uchiha mais poderoso que já existiu. Ele pode controlar a nove caudas."

"Mais poderoso que Itachi?"

"Itachi é só um garoto... Madara... ele tem envergadura, experiência... e sabe exatamente o que fazer para ter a Kyuubi nas mãos."

"Ele... é mais poderoso que você, Pain?"

"Konan, quando foi que você se tornou tão estúpida? Eu falei que ele é o Uchiha mais poderoso. Pareço um Uchiha pra você?"

Não que aquilo respondesse a minha pergunta de forma satisfatória. Mas sei que ele jamais admitiria que alguém fosse mais poderoso que ele. Porém a forma como acatava as ordens de Madara, a forma como eu mesma atendia, só me fazia concluir uma coisa: ou Pain estava permitindo essa autoridade ao Uchiha para que ele trouxesse a Kyuubi o mais rápido possível para nós ou Madara era forte o suficiente para controlá-lo também.

Mas não cabe a eu julgar os motivos e as vontades desses dois líderes que tenho.

Estou rodeada de homens cheios de mistérios, dúvidas, desejos e objetivos quase tão ocultos quanto eu mesma. Vejo-me agora realmente estúpida, como afirmou Pain. Quantas vezes falei algo a meu respeito a qualquer um deles que não fosse Pain? Quantos deles conhecem o meu passado? Meus desejos? Meus... sonhos?

_Nenhum_.

Sou uma incógnita na Akatsuki. Uma mulher que existe para alcançar os objetivos de sua equipe. Deixei de lado os meus... Quem se importa com eles?

Antes eu tivesse coragem de, nesse exato momento – enquanto Jiraya-sensei perde catastroficamente para Pain –, mudar de lado, trair o meu companheiro, trair a Akatsuki e lutar ao lado do meu antigo mestre.

Que loucura é essa? Não quero coragem para fazer isso, até por que... Seria idiotice! É de Pain que estou falando.

Aqueles olhos já foram doces, aquele rosto já foi sorridente, já foi de Yahiko... já foi meu amigo, companheiro, confidente. Agora, ele era um Deus.

Hidan adorava a seu Jashin-sama, eu nunca poderia adorá-lo também, por que Pain já assumia essa entidade em minha cabeça.

Eu idolatro a capacidade dele... e eu, mesmo não sendo a pessoa certa para segurar Jiraya, estaria torcendo pelo Pain e esquecendo-me que tudo que aprendi veio de Jiraya e o resto foi só um aperfeiçoamento próprio.

Ah... Jiraya-sensei... por que veio até aqui? Não sabe que vai morrer pelas mãos Dele? Seu pupilo... Seu preferido... O que você sempre encontrava entre lágrimas e o que você sempre encontrava entre promessas de proteger o mundo... Não é doloroso vê-lo se tornar um homem tão frio?

E eu? No que me tornei? Sei que não sou a mesma. Não sou mais tão doce, não sonho mais com um mundo sem dor, sem sofrimento... Sou quase tão fria quanto Pain. Existo para ouvir as reclamações e as idéias desses homens, mas não para ser amiga de alguém. Não quero mais amizade, nem amor, nem reconhecimento... Como todos eles, Jiraya-sensei, eu quero acabar com a estupidez desse mundo.

Poder talvez não seja tudo, mas é a única coisa capaz de mudar esse lugar. Eu e Pain vamos adquirir o suficiente. E deixando para trás as lembranças de dias bonitos em que passamos ao seu lado, vamos superar a qualquer um que tente nos impedir.

Não sou mais a frágil Konan que você instruiu... e, ao definhar pelas armas de Pain, você se torna apenas mais um na contagem de corpos que deixamos para trás. Ainda me chamo Konan, mas não a sua querida aluna...

"Pain, ele está morto?"

"Sim."

"E agora?"

"Agora a nossa prioridade é a Kyuubi."

"Pain..."

"O que é?"

"Ele não te fez lembrar muitos fatos do seu passado?"

"Meu passado? Oh! Sim... fala daqueles nomes que ele citou? É... me fez lembrar algumas coisas."

"E o que você achou de lembrar?"

"O que você achou?"

"Inútil."

"É... é inútil."

Pusemo-nos a caminhar de novo, deixando para trás mais um corpo. Dessa vez, nosso passado estava sendo enterrado junto dele. É incrível, não é? Uma única pessoa trazer à tona tantas lembranças tolas, tantos sonhos absurdos e fugazes.

Quem eu sou? Bem... sou um membro da Akatsuki e meu único objetivo é alcançar o objetivo do grupo. O poder, o mundo, a vitória.

Não tenho medo de sofrer nem de perder. Durante uma luta com o meu antigo mestre com meu atual companheiro na organização, lembrei de momentos cheios de sentimentalismos, pensei como uma garotinha medrosa como há muito tempo não pensava... Não foi uma experiência ruim. É bom saber que ainda somos humanos às vezes.

Mas, como disse a Pain, foi inútil lembrar-se de tantas coisas. Inútil acreditar que a Akatsuki é um grupo de humanos lotados de sentimentos e sensações. Somos shinobis que visam conquistar os países ninjas. Somos shinobis que não têm medo da guerra ou da morte.

Existimos para isso, para destruir quem quer que tente nos impedir.

Não posso exigir ser reconhecida como mulher; não quero voltar a chorar como uma criança assustada... Não preciso de uma vida assim tão comum...

"Pain?"

"Sim?"

"Da próxima vez, deixe-me lutar."

"Claro."

Só preciso existir por tempo suficiente para mostrar que posso ser útil como uma ferramenta para a organização. Só preciso existir até o próximo confronto... Não quero honras, eu quero o prazer de também deixar corpos para trás. Quero provar que não preciso viver rodeada de flores, mas que posso ser maior que muitos desses homens frios com quem convivo.

No final, sou isso... Tão fria quanto aqueles a quem tento compreender... Sou tão vazia de sentimentos quanto Pain se tornou...

E se um dia me perguntarem quem sou... Bem, sou apenas Konan. E vou mostrar a todos o valor da minha existência.

**Fim **

**_N/A:_**_ Depois da demora descomunal e imperdoável, eis que ressurjo das cinzas! Sofri um período de extremo bloqueio mental, e não me perguntem o porquê. Mas por sorte a seca acabou e eu volto para concluir o que já parecia sem fim! _

_Eu queria mesmo descobrir mais sobre a Konan antes de concluir essa fic, mas eu já fiz muito em adivinhar que o Itachi ia chorar sangue! (Vide fic "Lágrimas Vermelhas"), e infelizmente nenhuma nova informação vazou pra mim! XD _

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic e principalmente a Motoko Li, beta querida que não me abandona, mesmo eu sendo negligente, teimosa e péssima no que se trata de enviar fics no prazo! XD _


End file.
